epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Iamthelegion/Master Chief vs Captain America - C vs VG
First of these in a while. I AM still doing this series. Today we have the super soldier Captain America against the super soldier Master Chief in a battle to see who is the better super soldier. Pretty basic. This is actually the fourth time I've written this battle, and it has less references but better flow than previous attempts. Cast, Background, Announcer Legion as Captain America in WWII battlefield (Verse 1) and on Helicarrier (Verse 2) Legion as Master Chief in Blood Gulch Legion as Gilgamesh (Announcer) COMICS! Captain America VERSUS! VIDEO GAMES! '''MAAASTERR CHIEF! '''GO! The Battle: Master Chief: John-117 reporting in, and I've a challenge And of my feats I wager that you couldn't even manage To re-enact a pistol whip or lift a Spartan Laser An armoured berserker whilst you avoid danger My sword is my shield, not that hunk of metal I spit a Flood of disses whilst I test your mettle When I end wars, I do it with a resounding BANG! Wars you're involved in leaves you declared slain! Captain America: (In earpiece)Roger that. You try to step to Steve, it'll be Four all over again I don't need to scavenge because I have GOOD weapons, man You claim good feats, but when did you punch out a god? Two generations of Carters whilst you bang a computer mod! A patriotic icon, and as a military Captain I far outrank you! In or out the suit, I'll physically and lyrically spank you! I don't need my shield to beat you because you barely deal damage This will be bloodier than the time I put down Ravage! Master Chief: Every line I spit is more damaging than a sticky I didn't need any formula so I'll finish you quickly Ace sniper, hammering force, power suit, green super-strength I comprise soldier too, your entire team in one for good length Kinda like your shield, because I always bounce back Leave you crashing like a rocket ship from one attack! Technology from the future whilst you're a relic from the past You've taken on some noteworthy foes before but I'm your last! (Chief tosses a plasma grenade at Cap who catches it on his shield, and is blown back by the force, changing his background to the deck of the SHIELD helicarrier and his costume to his Commander of SHIELD guise) Steve Rogers, Commander of SHIELD: You better Bucky up big boy if you want to take me down In any Contest of Champions you know I'll take the Crown Keep it a Secret, but I've got a team of your betters A War Machine in rapping, a lyrical Swordsmaster - a shredder A commander, this Petty Officer barely rates a footsoldier Got more stars than you ever did - on each of my shoulders! I hoped by the end of verse one you'd grasp the lesson I teach But it seems that to it's beyond robot Gilgamesh's Halo Reach Outro: Gilgamesh: Well, that was certainly a super military contest. Who took the title of super-sick super soldier? Who should fight next? Comics! Versus! Videee-o Gaaames! Who won? Captain America/Commander fo SHIELD Master Chief Hint to next battle: GET OVER HERE! Category:Blog posts